1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for levelling wheeled vehicles, and particularly to a completely automatic system for this purpose.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
It is standard procedure to both level and stabilize a travel trailer each time it is occupied after being moved to a new location. This is necessary in order to facilitate the use of certain appliances inside the trailer and to provide a stable and comfortable environment for the occupants.
The common method of levelling and stabilizing a trailer is to first lift up the wheel or wheels on the low side by blocks until the trailer is level side to side, and then to level the vehicle fore and aft by raising or lowering a nose jack. Stabilization is then usually effected by placing portable jack stands at each corner of the trailer which are raised until in firm contact with the trailer frame.
While a number of systems have been proposed to accomplish levelling and stabilization automatically, the inventors are unaware of any system which successfully accomplishes the same without producing unwanted torques on the trailer frame, or which accomplishes levelling without the removal of an excessive amount of weight from the trailer axles.